


concerns

by av_versiera



Series: 'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera
Summary: Tobirama getting injured from a mission is nothing new. He could care less about that. However, having you see him in that state is another story.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & You, Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	concerns

Tobirama does not make mistakes. 

So when he's dragged into the hospital by his students, he makes a big fuss over the whole ordeal. He really does not need this. He is  _ fine _ , he has survived far worse injuries that left him with one leg into the afterlife. Really, everything will be  _ fine _ if everyone just stops freaking out and trying to make this a big deal. 

The mission was, by far a success, in Tobirama’s standards. It was the usual sabotage and raid kind of mission. Everyone came back alive and in one piece, including him. He just had the misfortune of encountering a goose chase that ended up being an ambush. Luckily, he was able to get everyone out of the situation, and with his flying raijin jutsu, the enemy was quickly eliminated. Except that, apparently, one of his students had noticed that someone had hacked at his side, and he is also sporting a head wound turned into concussion. 

Something that Tobirama is sure that he can sleep off. 

Fortunately for him, his brother is one of the best healers in the village and is the Hokage. Certainly, he will tell these people to go on about their day. 

  
  


“Dammit, where is Lord First?!” Danzo suddenly exclaimed with great vexation. 

The medics in the hospital are swarming all around trying to calm Tobirama and his very high-strung and concerned students. They are all hounding on the medics, handing them a barrage of questions that only adds to the noise and confusion. 

Tobirama focused his efforts into warding off the medics, while his side bleeds profusely and steadily, and is starting to form a pool on the hospital floor. 

  
  


“Lord Tobirama, please let us do our job!” One of the medics pleaded as they attempted to inject him with a suspicious looking liquid. 

“Hey! What is that?!” Homura barks. 

  
  


The door opens, and Hashirama finally steps through the threshold, his face tight and his commanding presence takes charge of the room. Behind him, is Tobirama’s...well. His significant other, and well, you, also known as his intended. 

Tobirama suddenly feels betrayed. He doesn’t want you to see him like this. Half-mad and numb from the adrenaline of being injured. 

  
  


The only response he could muster was absent of kind words. 

  
  


“Get her away from here! What is she doing here? Get her out!” Tobirama suddenly starts shouting. 

You stare at him, bewildered. On top of your worries, just the sight of him like this makes your skin blanche. You have seen Tobirama beaten up and worn from battle, but you have never had to be the receiving end of his hostile demeanor. Usually, they are meant for enemies. Usually, Tobirama keeps a cool head in the most stressful situations. 

Usually. 

  
  


“Tobirama,” you call out. Your eyes go to his side, which is clumsily patched. The blood has completely soaked the gauze and they are clumping up on the bedsheets and the floor. 

“Go away!” Tobirama barks, but his eyes do not meet yours.

  
  


Hashirama takes this moment to settle Tobirama. He steps closer to his brother and forcibly pushes him down on the hospital bed. He thrashes, completely livid. 

  
  


“Tobirama, what the hell is wrong with you? Calm down!” Hashirama yells. 

  
  


Hashirama turns to you. “It is best you leave.”

  
  


You stare at the scene before you, unsure of how to process the hurt that is settling in your heart. Suddenly, you feel a hand on your shoulder, gently directing you outside. You glance back just in time for Hashirama to touch Tobirama’s forehead, and Tobirama drops down, unconscious.

“He will be alright,” Uchiha Kagami reassures from beside you. He retrieves his hand from your shoulder and he closes the door behind him. “You know how he is.”

  
  


You frown. Usually, you know how Tobirama is. You don’t know what to make of what just happened. 

  
  


“I would like to apologize on his behalf,” Kagami continues. 

You nod glumly, and you sit by the waiting chairs against the wall. Kagami opts to stay in the hallway with you, taking interest in his scuffed sandals and picking at the weapons pouch placed on his leg. 

Finally, Hashirama steps out after what seems like hours. 

  
  


You look up, and you notice the weariness on his face. 

  
  


“He’s alright, he’s just resting,” Hashirama says. “I am sorry that my brother behaved like that. If it makes you feel better, he has some head trauma. Minor, but. Still head trauma.”

“What about his other injuries?”

“Nothing I cannot fix,” Hashirama smiles. “Although, he must have been in some kind of delirium for being able to keep going with that heavy of a damage.”

  
  


You take your fingers to the bridge of your nose and massage the blossoming headache away. “He is such a damned fool sometimes.”

Hashirama’s laugh makes you start, as it is loud and booming. “Amazing. You really do have the guts to talk behind his back.”

You can’t help but smirk at this. “Well, someone has to. Why do you think he took notice of me?” 

Hashirama shakes his head with amusement. “I will have to take my leave, as there are other pressing matters I have to attend to. I will come back in the evening to check on him and beat some sense into that stubborn skull of his.” 

  
  


You nod. You watch Hashirama leave, and then you nod at Kagami. The two of you enter the room again, where it is much quieter now, a stark contrast to the room that was a while ago. Tobirama is in his bed, unconscious, while his students surround him, looking around anywhere but at each other and their injured sensei. 

The blood on the floor is now turning dark. You cringe at the sight of it, not because you are queasy, but because no one has really thought of cleaning it away. 

  
  


Hiruzen clears his throat, and it seems like that was a silent conversation between him and his teammates because a moment later, they pile towards the door to exit. 

  
  


Once everyone is cleared out of the room, you take your seat on the chair that is on the cleaner side. 

You finally let out a sigh of relief, and you cannot help the tears that are coming. For once, you are glad he is unconscious and unaware of what you are feeling at the moment. 

“Dammit, Tobirama,” you whisper quietly. It is a catchphrase of yours that has not worn out yet.

You look towards the window and wait until the tears have dried. You do not leave his side until Hashirama comes in the evening to check up on him and gives you the positive prognosis of Tobirama’s condition. 

  
  


“Go home and get some sleep,” Hashirama gently tells you. “He will still be here tomorrow.”

Knowing Tobirama, if he wakes up tomorrow, he will do anything to get out of the hospital. However, you do what as the Shodaime Hokage says.

  
  


~

  
  


Exactly as you predicted, Tobirama has high-tailed out of the hospital and has gone off the grid from his students and his brother. He has probably gone into one of his labs, or gods forbid, that doomsday shelter you know he has been constructing underground. He reasons that it’s for emergencies. His head is always planning for emergencies and war measures. 

However, as much as his students pleaded with you, you know that it is best that you all leave him to his devices. Finding him might be a dangerous deed since he has laced his secrets with traps and seals of his making. 

You ignore that feeling in your gut that you should chase after him, and have settled to just lock yourself in your apartment. 

You try to immerse yourself in some reading and studying, since as a jounin, it is a requirement that you polish your knowledge. However, all efforts are in vain. Your focus is nowhere to be accessed, and your thoughts only flit to the man that you are supposed to be marrying in just a few months. 

A lot of patience and waiting is required to be personally involved with Tobirama. 

  
  


You were in the middle of a nap when suddenly your front door was banging. 

You hop to your feet immediately, just as the door opens. Without thinking, you throw kunais towards the intruder, and at the last minute, they are deflected and you find yourself face to face with a haggard Tobirama. 

“Why didn’t you answer?” Tobirama demands, pacing with his shoulders taut and his features ready to jump at any threat. 

  
  


“Why did you have to break in?” You retort. “You have the key.”

Tobirama looks like there are a hundred conversations that he is attending to. His eyes are lit with a kind nervous energy, and he is talking so quickly that there is no word that he speaks you can hang on to. It is like, he is some crazed scientist hashing out a lengthy lecture in under ten minutes.

You are genuinely, very worried about his state. 

  
  


Then, he steps into your space and he peers over at you, his eyes alert and scanning you for nonexistent injuries. 

“Tobi,” you whisper, your eyes tracking him. 

“I couldn’t find you,” Tobirama finally murmurs after a long time, and you sense that he is now calmer. “I was–”

Tobirama sighs, his fatigue clearly set on his features. 

“I couldn’t find you...I’d have thought you were going to be there when I woke up,” Tobirama states. His eyes flit down. 

Suddenly, you are miffed. “And you thought that going to gods knows where is going to help you?”

Tobirama frowns. “I needed to do something. I could not be deterred.”

“Like what, Tobirama?” 

“I just had to straighten up something, think it out. I suddenly thought of a framework for another lightning-style jutsu, and I got carried away.”

You take a tentative step towards him and you keep your eyes on his face. He looks a little bit withdrawn, and very pale. 

  
  


“You are worrying me,” you say to him. You watch the countless emotions that flit through his face.

  
  


“I’d have thought you would want space from me after what I had said to you yesterday,” Tobirama murmurs quietly. 

“You had head trauma,” you supplied slowly. 

“No, I may have acted adversely to the fact that you saw me injured.”

You take a deep breath and you frame Tobirama’s face with your hands. “Tobirama, I have seen you injured before. Why is this any different?”

  
  


Tobirama looks away again. 

You wait for him, because patience is a practiced ability one must have when personally involved with Tobirama. 

  
  


“I was reckless, and because of that, I could have made a mistake that could have ended me,” Tobirama finally says. His voice is missing his usual edge. “That is the equivalent of me leaving you at the altar and not fulfilling my promise to you.”

You sigh, and you give him a small smile. “For what it’s worth, I will save you from injuring your man pride further, however, you are not forgiven until you close my door.”

“I have not apologized.” 

“No, but you look really pathetic right now.”

“I thought you would mop the floor with my pathetic self right about now.”

  
  


You chuckle softly. “Rain check?” 

Tobirama nods, and then he leans over to kiss your forehead. “Don’t be too eager.” He smirks against your forehead. “I _ am _ injured.”

“Please, you and your Senju genes have gotten you this far. You will be okay.”

  
  


Tobirama pulls away and he studies your face. “That is not a compliment.”

“In my defense, it is sort of a compliment.” 

  
  


Tobirama stares at you, and he does that one thing only you can make him do. He smiles. It is barely there, but you know by the way his eyes fill with mirth and amusement, something he only reserves for you. 

  
  


END.

**Author's Note:**

> ofc he'd act and contradict his own self, he is injured...also idk why but i always seem to write tobirama as someone who has these moody eps


End file.
